1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor process, and more particularly, to a polysilicon annealing treatment and to a method for fabricating a polysilicon resistor.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with rapid progress of semiconductor technology, dimensions of semiconductor devices are reduced and integrity thereof is promoted continuously to further advance operating speed and performance of integrated circuits (ICs). As the demand for device integrity is raised, any tiny variation in device characteristics or non-uniformity in fabrication process has to be considered so as to avoid a great impact on reliability, operating speed and the performance of the device.